Une petite fille dans le grenier
by Naru E. Selwyn
Summary: Une petite fille qui grandit dans le grenier, elle voit des choses que nulle ne voit, que nulle ne sent. Silcya a un don mais comme toute chose, celle-ci a un prix. Une ombre pèse de nouveau sur Poudlard, elle attend son heure et elle sera bientôt de retour pour se venger des survivants. Et Silcya est la seule à le voir. Pourra-t-elle prendre les bonnes décisions?Mais qui est-elle?
_**La petite fille dans le grenier**_

 _Disclaimer : L'univers Harry Potter appartient à Joanne Kathleen Rowling._

 _Rating : T pour l'instant_

 _Genre : adventure, drama, love(?)_

 _Couple : j'en suis pas encore sûr mais ça sera surement un Albus/Silcya_

 _Note : ce fic prend en compte les 7 livres ainsi que l'épilogue._

* * *

Chapitre - 1 - Espoir

Une lumière vive apparut, elle avait la forme d'un êtrehumain mais Silcya aurait été incapable de dire à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle était sûre d'une chose, que c'était une femme. Il émanaitd'elle une chaleur étouffante. Une fois, Silcya avait  
essayé de la toucher mais cela avait été une grosse erreur. Elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir mis sa main au feu. Sa main lui avait fait mal pendant une semaine mais le plus bizarre, sa main était restée intacte. Aucune blessure, même pas une trace  
de brulure. Rien.

Alors, elle fit très attention à ne pas trop approcher la lumière et lui demanda « Alors ? il l'a reçu? il l'a lu? qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? » Une étincelle se détacha de la Lumière, s'approcha de Silcya et lui toucha le front. Les  
yeux clos à cause de la douleur, elle essaya de se concentrer.

Une étincelle apparut dans les ténèbres et fit place à une cheminée, la pièce s'éclaircit et Silcya vit un bureau. Plusieurs bougies étaient allumées et un homme était debout devant la cheminée. Il avait plusieurs enveloppes en main, il triait ceux-ci  
et de temps en temps, ll jetait un courrier dans le feu. à la fin, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule enveloppe en main et Silcya était sûr que ce n'était pas la sienne parce qu'elle l'avait vu être avalée par les flemmes.

Les larmes aux yeux, Silcya secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces images. Plus jamais, plus jamais de lettre, elle était fatiguée d'espérer. De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien, il ne les lisait même pas. Il ne restait plus qu'à serrer les dents  
et essayer de survivre sans l'aide de personne, n'est ce pas ce qu'elle faisait depuis un moment déjà.

La Lumière avait peu à peu disparu, laissant Silcya dans le noir. Elle regarda les étoiles de sa fenêtre. Du moins, elle essaya mais aucune étoile n'était visible cette nuit-là. Elle fera les yeux et se frotta le front, elle avait encore mal. Elle détestait  
la façon dont la Lumière communiquait mais c'était le seul être qui voulait bien être avec elle et qui ne l'a jugé pas.

Cette nuit, Silcya avait perdu l'espoir. L'espoir qu'avait un enfant. L'espoir d'une vie meilleure. L'espoir de recevoir un peu d'amour et de reconnaissance.

===========..._-*****-_..============

Elle ne parvient pas à très bien dormir cette nuit-là et c'est un peu agar qu'elle se leva ce matin-là pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner de la famille.

Elle vivait avec ses parents et grand-parents qui étaient des personnes tout à fait ordinaire, ennuyeux et fuyant comme la peste tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Mais manque de bol, il avait un parasite qui vivait sous le toit qu'il ne pouvait ni fuir,  
ni jeter dehors d'ailleurs. Que diraient les voisins. D'ailleurs en parlant des voisins, Silcya leurs avaient été présentée comme une lointaine nièce avec des problèmes mentaux. C'est pour ça, disaient - ils, qu'elle faisait autant de corvée. Cela  
lui permettait de se dépenser. Alors tout le monde évitait Silcya comme la peste, allant jusqu'à changer de trottoir lorsqu'elle était là.

C'est d'une humeur maussade qu'elle commença à préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle mit l'eau à bouillir, pressa le jus d'orange, cuit les oeufs et le bacon, mit les tranches de pain dans le grille-pain, sortit le beurre et la confiture d'abricot du frigo  
et elle dressa la table pour 5 personnes.

Silcya regarda l'horloge au mur et sourit, il était 6h47. Elle avait 13 minutes d'avance mais elle devait se dépêcher si elle voulait manger quelque chose, elle entendait déjà les autres se préparer pour descendre.

C'est après une tranche de pain aux abricots qu'elle accueillit dans un coin, les mains derrière le dos, ça très chère et adorable famille.

* * *

 **Note de fin de page :**

Alors, c'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose sur le site. bien que je me crée toutes sortes d'histoire dans ma tête avant d'aller me coucher, je n'ai jamais franchi le pas pour l'écrire et le poster sur FFnet.

En tant qu'amateur, je suis ouvert à toute critique. Si vous voyez des fautes, dites-le-moi, bien que j'aie fait mon possible pour qu'il n'y en a pas.

Alors, une petite idée? qui est réellement Silcya, qui est cet homme à qui a-t-elle écrit, et cette Lumière?

 _ **Review please !**_


End file.
